User talk:AEtherchild
I was deleting all the info on that page. I wasn't the one who created it, the guy who posted the pic was. -ComputerBug RE: Potential gallery page? Yea, I was thinking of doing that, but I settled for the list since converting it to a gallery page would take a long time. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Didn't think of copying the galleries that already exist for some reason... yea, you can do that. Also, the rarities column shouldn't be necessary. Notepad++ can get rid of columns (and also edit columns simultaneously) -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: You can probably ignore adding categories for now, or create it with a sensible name, like Category:Tag Force Card Galleries :: I think there shouldn't be any problems in moving STOR Gallery to something like Set Card Galleries:Storm of Ragnarok (VG-TF06-JP) and adding a link to it at Storm of Ragnarok. :: Moving files cannot be done unless it's an by an admin, so Template:Rename is used, and it seems like you've figured it out. :: Moving pages can be done by by any registered user by using the rename button at the top of the page. :: -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 06:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::...unless you're on the Wikia skin, in which case the "Rename" option is in the "Edit" dropdown. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 16:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Also, I mentioned moving pages because according to Project:User page#Images on user pages, copyrighted images shouldn't be used on userpages. :: Temporarily putting them there should be fine though. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah, I wasn't aware that copyright images weren't allowed even on sandbox-style pages. The reason I've created those pages is so that I can visually see which images Yugioh Wikia needs from a certain card set, without cluttering an official page with red-links. But I'm done with my STBL, STOR, EXVC, GENF and PHSW pages and have created their proper gallery pages, so I can go ahead and delete those. AEtherchild (talk • ) 05:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: One way I could get around that without breaking any guidelines would be to create a card's gallery page but keep it orphaned until it has the images. Or, create the gallery, link to it through the main set page, and just clean up the red links very quickly. Also; Holy Jeebus this Tag Force project has taken me from about 20 edits to nearly 1000 already. AEtherchild (talk • ) 05:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Red link clutter happens a lot, so it doesn't really matter. Though, you can also do that if you want. :::: A similar rate to TwoTailedFox's edits, they add up fast. :::: -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: TF Art Category A while a ago (when I did not use bots, so I didn't know how they worked) I thought of doing that (User talk:Dinoguy1000/Archive/2011/05#Bots and File names) and since the template mentioned in that link probably isn't going to be made for a long time; I can add the category (unless Dinoguy makes that template just before I start). -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, awesome. I'm in the process of learning about bots; I'm not 100% sure how they work, but it sounds like the fact I've been programming in Python for 9 years already might turn out useful. Judging by what was described on Dinoguy's talk page, are you simply adding Category:Tag Force Card Images to every image containing VG-TF in its name? It does sound like it'd be the easiest way. If so I'll go ahead and start adding that category to the artworks I'm uploading. AEtherchild (talk • ) 05:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :: VG-TF and VG-GX. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: 1134 images would go into Category:Tag Force Card Artworks at the moment. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yikes. Clearly there's been more images from TF5 and previous than I thought. In any case I'm working through renaming all of my Tag Force 5 images on my laptop right now, and planning on uploading artworks from the core sets over the next two or three days. As soon as I clarify which cards from Stardust Overdrive are in TF5 but not TF4 everything gets easier ^_^ AEtherchild (talk • ) 07:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: TF05 and TF04 might help; just note that it might also contain a few errors. (feel free to edit those pages if you see any errors you are sure of) -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) LumenizeVG-TF06-JP.png Hi,just wanted to point out something minor. The image has a black line on the side of the image which probably isn't supposed to be there. Might want to re-upload the image again. KTHXBYE.-- (talk) 18:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, good point. All of the Tag Force artworks are four screenshots containing one quadrant of a card (as the whole 544x544 won't fit on a PSP display) so I must have derped while doing the top-right one - I'll re-do it. Thanks for pointing it out :P (talk) 23:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : ^ I forgot to log in before replying. Derp. AEtherchild (talk • ) 23:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your WikiBot Thanks for telling me; that edit was partly manual. The effect types being added are manual (guess I wasn't paying enough attention to the tags); the rest of the page is auto. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 23:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tag Force Image Project... Again Good to hear. Sure, take your time. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Decks for Free! Test So, 3 of the deckbuilders will come here, and post a deck they would like you to make. After you've finished that deck, post it up on the page of the deckbuilder that asked for it. After you've posted all 3, the deckbuilders will discuss and let you know if you can be a part of DFF. You can always find our username in the Contacts section of the DFF main page. Ace's Test: Build me a deck based around Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and it must be competitive. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 00:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wolf's Test: I'm feeling creative. I want you to build a deck around Sacred Crane (as competitive as possible). Elite Wolf (talk • ) 06:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lappy's Test: I would like to see a Normal Monster Deck. No Rescue Rabbit. Lappyzard (talk • ) 15:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I was hoping for a deck primarily of Normal Monsters. I'll make it simple and say no Ojamas. Lappyzard (talk • ) 00:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Test Result Congratulations! Your application has been accepted. We would like to give you the following warnings, however. Ace/Hieratic: *Run Torrential at 2. *Why use Lumenize when you can use Honest? *Missing Hieroglyph Dragon - Dragon Geib. *I think the idea was to tribute 2 Hieroglyph(s) with Dragonic Tactics for GEPD and 2 Seal of the God Dragon. Then it's theoretically possible to summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. However, if he really wanted that, Geib would have been perfect, he only takes up a single Normal Summon, compared to the others that need to be either Tribute Summoned or Special Summoned. Wolf/Sacred Crane: *Gorz over the second Chaos Sorc *Would use a 3rd Veiler over the single Maxx "C" (seems too random, more LIGHT targets if using 2 Chaos Sorcs) *No Scrap Dragon *Needs a little more defense, mainly Torrential/Mirror Force. Lappy/Normal: *The Monster count is just a bit too high for me. I would like to see the 3 Alexandrite Dragons dropped (because they don't work with Merchant), and if that feels like too few Monsters, I would add the third Garnet. *The Extra Deck choices are rather unusual, but much of the Extra is preference at this point. *Another version that I would have liked to explore is using Mad Dog of Darkness and Vorse Raider along with Horn of the Phantom Beast in place of the Gem Merchants. I can see reasons why it would work and why it wouldn't, and I'm not saying it would be better or worse, just that I would personally like to explore the option. *Tyrant's Throes is too vulnerable to MST, even with Skill Drain and Heart drawing the fire away. I would much rather have seen the use of Heat Wave, and most likely 3 copies of it. *I would want to fit in a third Duality somehow. I'd also be interested in trying a third Skill Drain and/or a third Heart, but it may not be necessary, especially Heart if the Monster count is reduced. We encourage you to run your decks by one of the more experienced deckbuilders before posting, at least for the time being. With that in mind, welcome to the team! Lappyzard (talk • ) 15:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just keep the rules in mind and get to work! Lappyzard (talk • ) 21:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) HERO Deck Forum:E-HERO V. Ace, when you have some time, I need some thoughts on it. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Gishki (March 2012) V. Ace - Same as above. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Materials Page Edits For "Five-Headed Dragon", you need to add the following to the page: |materials = 5 Dragon-Type monsters If it was something like "Thousand Dragon", you will need to add the following: |fm = Baby Dragon |fm2 = Time Wizard |materials = "Baby Dragon" + "Time Wizard" Make certain that you place them on the page in the right section. The flags (like |fm) are sorted alphabetically so the |fm flag is an "f", |sm flag is an "s" and a |materials flag is an "m". - bolded is incorrect. I am not certain where the flag is required. I will ask. Did that answer your questions? --LordGeovanni- (Talk To Me) *Kupo* 21:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Question How is the Fabled Quasar deck going? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: TCG Duel Terminal 6 I'm actually not sure about that. Perhaps ask at Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki Community Discussion. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) GAOV images Sorry that is all I have on hand right now, its all I could get at the sneak peek. If I get them anytime soon I will make sure to upload them. ^_^ Look234 (talk • ) 23:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) sorry this is just fun. You'll never stop me Jk sorry mate i'll stop now :) sorry about my 'malicious' crap Re: I see, well that makes complete and perfect sense. Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting better, and make a full recovery. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:29, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Random The navigation was designed for Monobook skin in 2010, and it hasn't been changed since then; that should be the problem. I think that should fix it. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) who errh.. do you know who own these gallery? http://s1093.photobucket.com/profile/TagForcePart1 http://s1178.photobucket.com/profile/TagForcePart2 http://s1085.photobucket.com/profile/TagForcePart3 http://s1139.photobucket.com/profile/TagForcePart4 Stupid User in DN Article It's a disappoint that your article got locked up... I just ran into someone who thought that "Gaia Dragon" required to overlaying 1 Rank 5 and 1 Level 7 monsters in order to Xyz Summon him. Only couple turns later, he wiped my ass all over the spike floor with his Hieratic Deck. --iFredCa 22:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) -Thunder Names If you have know about confirming names of "Thunder" Archetype (which appeared in ZEXAL manga), they should not renamed as "Sisthunder", "Mothunder" and "Fathunder". They ought revived back to "OKaThunder", "OToThunder" and other instead of those ridiculously names - Falzar Joey agreed with me in the this article. --iFredCa 12:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Please respond back on this page - because you ignored the message I left on my own talk page: DO NOT RESPOND ANYTHING AT ALL ON MAH TALK PAGE! Understand? --iFredCa 13:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. I was on an iPad and didn't read the page. I am just waiting to see a Sneak Peek checklist for Return of the Duelist to see their name confirmed, to put on DN. So anytime in the next week or so. AEtherchild (Talk| ) 14:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Still, Joey disagreed to that - as of "ZERO-MAX" was full english in Japan version and was printed same when hit TCG. If that's true, then they, the Thunder Archetype, should return to their original name. Call them Parents and sister are just stupid. --iFredCa 14:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Fine, you won this time but... only problem is - DN still spelt them wrong - It's such to be "Sishunder", not "Sisthunder" in DN. Other two should be "Pahunder" and "Mahunder" instead of "Fathunder" and "Mothunder". Can you fixing them? --iFredCa 12:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Small Request I don't think you need permission to link to pages, pretty sure you can just link to things without asking. The rulings here are just compiled versions of what Konami (or other official sites) have, and I'm sure we never asked them :P -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) DN Lores Requests Good thing to know you still visit the Wikia, although I have yet to see you frequenting DN. I hope you still have a part on the team that changes lores, because "Number 19: Freezerdon" has yet to be updated. Right now, its lore makes it seem like it can detach 1 Xyz Material to pay the entire cost for another Xyz Monster, when in actuality (according to the rulings for that card), it can only detach 1 Xyz Material as part of the cost. It would be nice if you changed it to reflect the current wikia lore ;). I'd also appreciate a reply. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 02:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC)